


Animus

by h0neydew



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabbles in XV-universe, F/M, Lightning and Chocobros, lightis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0neydew/pseuds/h0neydew
Summary: Lightis Drabbles. (10) The Citadel. [Based on the hybrid castle-skyscraper where the Royal Family and the Crystal resides.] {Tumblr Prompt Request: I wouldn't change a thing about you.} (Timeline will take place pre-FFXV story, basically during Brotherhood.)





	1. Maiden's Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Late to the AO3 game lol My bad

**Maiden's Kiss**

_Based on the status ailment cure item._

* * *

Lightning stared at the green amphibian between her two palms.

"Ah, what do we do?!" Prompto panicked as he rummaged through their pack for the third time. "We're out of maiden kisses and remedies!"

Ignis sighed wearily, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "It looks like we'll have to wait for the effect to wear off."

"Might not be anytime soon," Gladiolus frowned, scanning their surroundings. They were deep within Fociaugh Hollow. Returning to the entrance just for a remedy would have wasted their efforts.

It was rather unfortunate. After scuffling with a Naga, the group realized that their prince had turned into a toad.

"I always wondered why the cure was called a maiden's kiss," Lightning remarked and brought Noctis closer so they were face to face. "Shall we test that theory?"

Ignis raised an eyebrow, amused with the idea. "I don't see why not, considering we have no other options."

"And you  _are_  a girl," Prompto chirped as if just discovering that she was, indeed, female. The comment earned him a smack from Gladiolus.

The toad froze as he felt four pair of eyes on him. Before he could leap away, the pink-haired Glaive softly pressed her lips against the toad's.

Slimy. Cold. A bit salty. Not entirely unpleasant. From her closed eyes, she sensed a flash from Prompto's camera.

She dropped her hands as she could feel the toad morph into something larger. The sensation pressing on her lips turned soft and warm. The spell was broken as Noctis pulled away.

The Lucian prince stood before her, cheeks as red as a Lucian tomato. As he stepped back, he hid the lower half of his face against his forearm.

"Dammit, Light…" he mumbled in a flustered state. He never thought his first kiss with Lightning would be like this.

"Well whaddaya know," Gladiolus smirked, as he patted the prince's back.

"Interesting," Ignis stated as he jotted down a note in his pad.

Lightning touched her lips with her fingertips. "It actually worked…" she murmured, a bit dazed.

"Whoo-hoo!" Prompto sang as he raised a fist in the air. "Sweet! When I turn toad, can I get a kiss from Light too?"

"Can it," Noctis growled, shoving his Shield off of him. "Let's just go." The group moved forward, deeper into the dungeon as the last of the Trial of Ramuh awaits.


	2. Grilled Wild Barramundi

**Grilled Wild Barramundi**

_Based on the recipeh, which is Noctis' favorite dish._

* * *

Lightning sat at edge of Neeglyss Pond, patiently waiting for her desired fish to bite. Muffling an unexpected yawn with her palm, she gazed at the early sun's reflection upon the waters.

After a few minutes, she twisted her neck and glanced at the unmoving Coleman tent. There was no doubt that the boys were still asleep. Although, she expected Ignis to be up soon. The two had come to an unspoken agreement, in which the earliest riser will be in charge of breakfast.

Returning her attention to the pond, she reeled in the bait to entice the fish. As she waited once more, her mind drifted off as to why she decided to fish at dawn.

Navyth was an interesting man. An adventurous fisherman who liked to challenge himself by catching unique and rare fish. As Noctis engaged in conversation with the man, she could tell the Prince was intrigued and happy to have met someone who enjoyed fishing as he did.

_You're… into fishing?_  Noctis had asked, the tone in his voice suddenly became upbeat.

_Indeed I am,_ Navyth replied with interest.  _You, too?_

_Yeah, I fish whenever I can_ , the Prince eagerly responded.

After receiving a challenge of catching a specific fish, Noctis eagerly grabbed his gear.  _Let's fish_.

_Like a kid in a toy shop_ , Gladiolus teased.

He had caught a Crag Barramundi, but gave it to Navyth as proof for completing his challenge. She could see that Noctis had the slightest reluctance to hand it over. So, she decided herself to catch one for him and make breakfast.

Lightning felt several quick tugs on the rod and immediately began to reel. The Barramundi began to tug back. Feeling tension on the spool, she allowed it to go lax until it stopped and began to reel again. After a few minutes of tugging and reeling, she was pleasantly surprised to have caught a rather large Barramundi.

As she prepared the grill and cleaned her catch, Lightning recalled the time where Noctis taught her how to fish.

It was by a pond at Insomnia Central Park. Noctis wanted to kill some time after school so he had Ignis bring his gear when he picked them up.

_Have you fished before?_ A 16-year old Noctis asked while removing the jacket of his uniform.

_No_ , Lightning responded with a shake of her head. She took his jacket, folding and placing it on the nearby bench. Patting her skirt, she sat down on the space next to it.

_It's fun. I'll teach you_ , he replied, fiddling with his little box of lures.  _Now, let's see. I've been wanting to catch a Lucian Carp. But for some reason, they don't wanna bite._

While Noctis was looking for the right lure, Lightning reached into her bag to retrieve her book and read today's assigned material.  _Maybe they're picky with their lure… Just like you are with your food._

_Hey! Can't blame me for wanting meat. I'm a growing boy._ The Prince grumbled as he rolled up the sleeves of his white button down and loosened his tie.  _Vegetables are the enemy._

_Hn_. She gave a soft scoff and turned the page of her book.  _It's no wonder I always kick your ass._

_That may be true, but I doubt the Glaive includes fishing in your training._ Noctis pointed his rod at her, like he would with a sword.  _So I'm confident I can kick your ass at this area regarding skills._

_Are you challenging me?_

_You can say that._

Needless to say, the Prince was the better fisherman which left the Glaive in a slightly sour mood. He showed her the ropes, as to when to reel in and stop and to what kind of lures to use. Lightning listened attentively and managed to catch her first fish, in which Noctis was very pleased.

She would always remember that soft smile on his face. The way the setting sun shined behind him like a halo, the rare smile, and the rare moment where he was able to relax and forget, at least for an afternoon, his duties as Prince.

As she placed the cleaned and cut fish on the grill, a delicious scent wafted in the air and the sizzling sound was satisfying to the ear. With intuition that the bottom side was cooked, she flipped the Barramundi. After a few moments, she heard the tent unzip and turned around.

To her surprise, Noctis was the first to wake. Eyes still shut, t-shirt wrinkled, and hair as messy as a chocobo's, he stumbled his way to where she was.

"Hey," Lightning greeted, amused. "You're up early."

Yawning and ruffling his bed hair, he perched himself on a boulder and cracked open his sleepy eyes, "I smelled fish."

"At least now I know how to get you up," she chuckled. Giving the fish another flip, she settled it on a plate with some cherry tomatoes and greens. "Grilled Wild Barramundi. Eat up."

The Prince took the plate with thanks. With a forkful of the grilled meat, he popped it into his mouth. In an instant, the fish melted on his tongue and a hint of smokiness permeated his palate.

Lightning watched as his eyes lightened up, now fully awake.

"This is amazing, Light," Noctis praised as he took another large forkful. "It's perfect."

The Glaive felt a small rush of heat to her cheeks. She turned around and began to cook another set for the rest of the boys. "Thanks… and don't talk with your mouth full."


	3. A Stroll for Two

**A Stroll for Two**

_Based on the sidequest in Chapter 3 of FFXV._

* * *

Relief spread through the Prince and his retinue. They have finally arrived in Lestallum. The town had been their top priority after receiving word from Iris Amicitia that she and other members of the Crownsguard managed to escape the fallen Crown City unharmed. With additional word that they had a room reserved at the Leville, a decent place to rest was what everyone needed after being on the run for the last couple of days.

"Soft beds, baby!" Prompto cheered as he jumped on them.

Iris giggled, feeling much lighter now that she's seen them safe. "Yup, it must've been tough on you guys."

Gladiolus shrugged, "Camping ain't so bad."

"I never want to see another tent," Noctis mumbled as he cocooned himself in a blanket next to Prompto.

"Stop hogging all the blanket!" the blonde complained, trying to unwrap the Prince.

"But it's cold," he childishly replied.

Lightning sighed as she went to the air conditioner and increased the temperature a few degrees. "Who's bright idea was it to put it so low?"

Ignis ignored their banter and bowed ever so slightly. "We thank you for the accommodations, Iris."

"It's no problem. Besides, it was Dustin who arranged it all. I'll leave you guys so you can rest up." Iris turned to Lightning, "I hope you don't mind us sharing a room, Light."

Lightning smiled softly. "Of course not. I'm grateful I don't have to hear them snore, even if it's only for a night."

"Not me, I don't snore," Gladiolus quipped rather too fast.

There was a muffled snort beneath a blanket. "You're the loudest of us all."

* * *

Noctis yawned as he descended the stairs and to the lobby.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Iris greeted cheerfully.

"Mornin, where is everyone?" When he awoke, seeing Prompto gone was enough to make him feel a bit uneasy. Noctis would usually wake up before or around the same time as him. It was even stranger because, more often than not, Lightning would wake him.

Iris waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, they're out walking with Talcott. They went to see the sights. We should too!"

He shrugged. There was time to kill. "Sure, why not?"

"Great! I'll show you around."

* * *

After showing the marketplace and the power plant, they headed towards the vista point. "Pegglar Outlook. Amazing view, right?" Lifting a finger, Iris skipped and pointed excitedly. "Look! There's the Meteor!"

Noctis gazed at the Disc of Cauthess. The weather was nice enough that he could see it clearly. There were stone pillars that pointed towards the sky. A crystallized structure of the impact site of the Meteor was akin to a stone dropping on water and the splashing that occurs after.

He snapped out of his daze when he felt Iris skip to his side and move closer. "You know, Noct, this almost feels like a date."

The Prince bit the inside of his cheek, carefully crafting his next words. Looking back on this morning's events, the two of them alone, the questions she asked him, the way she walked close to him… He wasn't stupid. He knew that Gladio's sister had certain feelings for him. But, his heart was already spoken for, even before he met Iris. He didn't want to hurt her, so he decided to make light of the situation.

Rubbing his neck, Noctis stepped away slightly. "If it were, your brother would kick my ass."

"We better keep it quiet, then." Iris giggled a bit, then sighed almost solemnly. "And besides, you already have Lightning."

Ever since they were kids, Iris had always seen Noctis with Lightning. Whether at school, at the Citadel or in the city, they were always together. A small part of her had hoped that their relationship was merely of duty. That because Lightning was a Glaive, she was only bound to Noctis because he was a prince. That their relationship would be nothing more.

But as she watched them grow closer over the years, Iris knew that the boy who saved her from trouble was slipping beyond her reach.

Iris shook her head and smiled. "The others are probably back at the hotel by now. Let's join them."

* * *

Returning to the front of the Leville, Iris turned around. "Haven't had fun like this since we were kids. Thanks, Noct."

He smiled and gave her the honest truth. "No sweat. I had fun, too."

"You did? I'm so happy to hear that."

"Heyaz!" Prompto greeted from the lobby's sofa.

Noctis crossed his arms, eyeing the three guys. "Where'd you guys go? Not a word from any of you."

"Thought you two needed some alone time," Gladio winked, while Iris blushed at the comment.

"Young Talcott was showing us the sights," Ignis replied, his nose buried in a magazine.

It was then Noctis noticed a person missing.

"Where's Light?"

With a mention of her name, Prompto grinned like a devious cat. "Oh, Lightning," the blonde said almost mockingly, as if just noticing she was not present. "She's just hanging out with someone."

"Hanging out?" the Prince said rather awkwardly. Lightning does not just 'hang out' with anyone. "With who?"

"Just Talcott," his Shield smirked. "We got back earlier than expected so Talcott asked her if she wanted to go back to the marketplace."

"I'm not following," the Prince said, confused.

"I'm just saying, the kid's got more balls to ask Light out."

Prompto barked and tossed his head back while Iris smothered a laugh. "Gladdy, don't be mean to Noct."

"Cactuar, cactuar!" a young boy's voice sang from afar.

Lightning had her fingers laced with Talcott's. Their hands swinging as they walked to the lobby.

"I didn't know they had a model here in Lestallum!" Talcott had the happiest grin on his face.

The Glaive couldn't help but mirror his smile. "I'm happy we found it." Lightning laughed softly. "You love cactuars, huh?"

"They're the best!"

"Tell you what, whenever I find one, I'll give it to you."

"Yeah! Cactuar!" the young boy did Cactuar's signature move. He was so excited that he hadn't let go of her hand.

"Woah, careful, little man."

Talcott had just noticed he had an audience and flushed red. "Prince Noctis!"

Noctis grinned. The young boy's enthusiasm was infectious. "Hey, bud, what's this about cactuars?"

"We were at the marketplace and Lightning spotted this cactuar model! I told her I love cactuars and then she bought it for me!"

"Oh, that's sweet of you, Light," Iris said softly. It was uplifting to see Talcott happy.

"Well, he's been through a lot," Lightning replied, slightly squeezing his hand.

Prompto snapped his fingers. "Oh, yeah. Before I forget, Talcott, go on and tell 'em what you told me."

* * *

"To the waterfall, it is!" Prompto skipped as they made their way to the parked Regalia.

Gladio rolled his eyes. Great. More dungeons. "A sword in a cave behind a waterfall. Sounds exciting."

"You don't sound very excited," Ignis remarked.

"Iggy, you smart ass. Come here!"

Lightning waited for Noctis, growing rather impatient. If they wanted to reach the waterfall before the sun sets, they needed to leave right now. Turning around to drag him, it was apparently not needed as he walked towards her with a stuffed toy in his hands.

"What is  _that_?" the Glaive raised an eyebrow.

"It's a moogle doll. A good luck charm from Iris," the Prince stated casually.

From the mention of her name, a question slipped out of Lightning's lips before she could stop it. "So, how was your little date?"

Noctis stopped in his tracks. "Date? With Iris?"

She fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Who else, Your Highness?"

_Uh-oh_. Her calling him "Your Highness" usually meant one of two things: she was joking around or she had a bone to pick with him. It seemed like it was the latter.

"Well… it wasn't."

"Really? A stroll for two wasn't?"

Ugh, why does Lightning always win? "Maybe to her, it was. But it wasn't for me."

The Glaive continued to walk silently.

"What about you and Talcott?"

She turned to him, her face portraying utter absurdity. "Don't tell me you're jealous of a child?"

Okay, maybe he was. It was rare to see Lightning laugh and smile like that. Even more rare for her to be holding someone else's hand… even if it was a child's.

Noctis sighed and grabbed her hand. "Yeah, because he made you happy while I hadn't."

Lightning scoffed, her cheeks giving a tint of red. "Silly," she muttered softly before lacing her fingers with his. "You should know by now that I'm always happy when I'm with you."

The Prince squeezed her hand. "I can never win against you."

"Glad you know at least one thing about me."

"You were jealous, too, weren't you?" he asked rather meekly.

"Yeah," Lightning responded nonchalantly. "I was." She eyed the moogle doll for a moment, then shook her head, feeling childish. "I always knew she had a crush on you. You should've seen her last night when she asked me if she could get some alone time with you."

"So you knew," he deadpanned.

"I did."

"Traitor."

"Only for you, Your Highness."

"Hey, lovebirds! Get your assess moving or I'm gonna have to do something about it!" the Shield shouted in public, drawing attention from the people in the square.

Noctis groaned in embarrassment. "Why does he have to do that?"

Lightning rolled her eyes. "He's doing the total opposite of what he should be doing."

"You won't let anything happen to my ass, right?"

"If you do something stupid, then I will." The Glaive smirked at their banter. "Even if it is such a fine ass."


	4. Savior of the Species

**Savior of the Species**

_Based on the sidequest in Chapter 8 of FFXV._

* * *

_I've been hearin' that people been seein' a pink chocobo around the Vesperpool. Folks say the poor girl injured its leg and she's been nippin' at people gettin' too close. Some hungry critter's bound to come across 'er before long…_

"So, a pink chocobo, huh?" Gladiolus commented, stretching his arms behind his head. "And from what Wiz said, seems like she's got trust issues."

"I don't blame her." Prompto shook his head sadly. "With a color like that, someone's bound to take advantage of it."

Ignis nodded behind the wheel of the Regalia. "If the word has spread to Wiz, then it's highly likely poachers are on the move."

"Then we better find her quick." Noctis said, worried about the lone animal.

With the Regalia parked, the Prince and his retinue began their search in the swampy areas of the Vesperpool Lake, where predators and wild animals alike gathered around. As a cry of  _kweh!_ surprised the four males, the source of the sound was found in between the intricate, twisted large tree roots, hunched in the waters and covered in streaks of mud with its pastel pink hue peeking through.

"There it is!" Prompto exclaimed, only to be bombarded with hushes. "Poor thing's hiding from all the predators."

"Alright, slow and steady, guys." Noctis positioned into a crouch and began to move. "We don't wanna scare her off."

The chocobo gave a soft cry, no doubt in pain. Its wings hovered protectively over one of its legs.

"We need to treat her soon." Ignis murmured as they inched closer, while Gladio fished out a potion.

The loud snap of a tree branch alerted the pink chocobo and the glares of three males settled on the blonde cameraman. Prompto cringed as he stepped on it and whispered a  _sorry_. With the chocobo now aware of their presence, she squawked in agitation.

"Hey, girl." Noctis cooed, just a feet away. "It's okay, it's okay. We're here to help."

She flapped her large wings in retaliation, sending a strong gust their way. But Noctis stood his ground, determined to show the creature that he meant no harm. He continued to coo in a calm voice and brought out the tuft of gysahl greens. His left hand outstretched towards her with the leafy substance and his right hand wiggled its fingers at Gladio's direction, prompting him to hand over the potion.

"Hey. Heyyyy." He drawled almost in panic as she tried to nip his wrist, ignoring the greens. "Easy. We're here to heal you."

As he now crouched in front of her, the pink chocobo had the prettiest eyes, a mixture of sky blue and a tint of forest green. She squawked one more time, loud and indignant, but Noctis remained calm, knowing that the chocobo would attack him without hesitation at the slightest shift in his emotion.

He continued to wiggle the vegetable and his arm moving in with slow movements. The chocobo began stiffened, however she did not cry out or flap its wings. Instead, she tilted her head, her bright eyes staring directly at his. As the leaf touched her beak, she opened her mouth and proceeded to consume it. Noctis took this opportunity to pop open the potion and heal her leg.

"There we go." Noctis sighed in relief as he stroked her neck. "Good girl."

Travelling back to the Chocobo Post on her back was exhilarating. Either she wanted to show off her new leg or she was just naturally  _fast_. Noctis let out a whoop in excitement. He admired the color of her feathers as she ran with the sun beaming down. They washed off the mud at the lake and she had the most unique color.

Much to Prompto's dismay, Noctis hopped on the chocobo while the three of them got into the Regalia and agreed to meet back at the Chocobo Post. As Gladio joked about having a race, the pink chocobo cried out in challenge and sped off. As they arrived at the Post, they were met with the smug smiles of Prompto and Gladio. At Noctis' defense, they lost their way a few times as the pink chocobo was not used to the terrain.

Wiz smiled in gratitude. "Thanks a lot. She'll settle right in." He gently guided her in one of the stalls and settled a basket of gysahl greens on the ground below her. "Since this is her new home, mind givin' a name for her?" The old man grinned.

"Me?" Noctis pointed to himself in surprise.

"Why not? You did save her."

"Uh, well." He drawled, still shocked to have the honor of naming her.

"Oooh, oooh, what about Rose?" Prompto chirped.

"Too predictable." Gladio snorted.

"Perhaps something that reflects her character, Noct?" Ignis suggested.

Her character, huh? He stared at the pink chocobo and once again she held his gaze, almost in expectation. Well, she was strong and fast and seemed to be more independent than the other chocobos. The budding friendship between them was so sudden and new. Noctis never expected to befriend a chocobo today. She seemed to be more independent than the other chocobos. Her stance was taller, her nape straight and taut that was almost militant, and striking.

And suddenly, he knew the perfect name.

"Lightning." Noctis ruffled the feathers on her neck. "Her name is Lightning."

"Lightning?" Prompto said in almost disbelief and groaned. "But that's a boy's name. It should be something cute and feminine like-"

"Shut it." Gladio cut him off then turned to Noctis. "I like it. It suits her."

Lightning softly squawked and nuzzled her head beneath Noctis' jaw.

"Well, it seems she likes it." Ignis smiled.

She continued her soft cries, nuzzles, and cuddles and Prompto couldn't resist fishing out his camera and snapping a couple of pictures.

"Yeah, yeah." Noctis chuckled, patting its head and rubbing his palms all over her. "There you go." She nudged her head against his. "Atta girl."

"O. M. G." Prompto squealed behind the camera. "Most adorable bird ever."


	5. Totomostro

**Totomostro**

_Based on the betting mini-game in the Arena Galviano Colosseum in Altissia._

* * *

Lightning sighed and tried not to send Noctis a glare. She crossed her arms, worried if she didn't she might have throttled him for losing 300,000 gil. "Well, there goes our money for the Fine Caviar Canape." In her mind, she waved goodbye to the expensive dish she had been wanting to try.  _Well, you can't have everything._  She thought dejectedly.

"It's not so 'fine' anymore, isn't it?" Ignis said coldly as he pushed his glasses from the bridge of his nose. Due to some unknown phenomenon (or maybe it was from the setting sun, Noctis will never know), Ignis' glasses were shiny, making it unable to see his eyes and for that, the Prince was grateful.

However, he winced at his adviser's tone, as if a frosty wind had passed by. "Shit, Iggy." He turned to look at them apologetically. "I'm so sorry, Light." He  _knew_  how much Lightning and Ignis wanted to try the caviar canape and he had gambled it all away.

While the three of them sulked in the corner, the other two were in a happier mood. While Prompto and Gladio only bet a few thousand gil, their earnings were better than nothing and they took this chance to rub it in.

Prompto laughed, his fingers forming into guns. "Hah and the Prince of Lucis fails!"

"More like-" Gladio paused for dramatics and snickered. "- the Prince of  _Losing_."

As the two laughed in an almost evil manner, Noctis mumbled in defeat. "Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want." Damn, he thought for  _sure_  that Coeurl was going to win.

His royal adviser shook his head, but felt no pity towards his highness. "There is a saying: 'Gambling is the son of avarice and the father of despair.'" Noctis felt a twist in his gut, like someone had stabbed him.

"There's also another one." Lightning said, this time taking her turn. "'There is no better gambling than not to gamble.'"

Ignis hummed in agreement. "That is a rather good proverb."

"I have more." She said and the two continued to talk as if Noctis wasn't right next to them. "'There are two great pleasures in gambling: that of winning and that of losing.'"

"Ah, well said."

"Will you two shut up." He stated depressingly, it wasn't even in the form of a question. He didn't need his adviser and his Glaive to take turns stabbing him. His pride was in tatters as it is.

"Alright." Lightning sighed and gave Noctis a determined look, her eyes shining at the challenge. He knew it well and the scenario always played out to her favor. "We'll get that money back."

"You're going to bet?" He asked her, unsure if this was a good idea. If she were to play and lose, they would only have enough money for a night's stay at the Royal Suite in the Leville.

"Yeah, I think I'm pretty good at this." She replied, twisting her neck. "I've actually been betting in my head and, so far, I've gotten everything right."

"Then why didn't you say something about that Coeurl if you knew it wasn't gonna win?" He groaned.

"I didn't say I knew who was going to win, Princess." She rolled her eyes. "Compared to those five Reapertails, that Coeurl looked too exhausted to even fight. And it's your own damn fault for gambling in the first place."

Noctis couldn't help but look at her in awe. He had always trusted Lightning in whatever situation they were in. And she always did save his ass.

As the electronic panel showed the round's list of beasts to bet on, she watched each of them carefully, assessing who was most likely to win. "Besides, you owe Ignis and I a caviar canape." To which Ignis nodded with crossed arms. She settled on her target, the Master Tonberry, and said out loud. "I think the Tonberry's gonna win."

Overhearing this, Prompto goaded. "Hah, you really think the little guy's gonna win?"

She didn't spare him a glance as she inputted her bet on a smaller electronic panel in their balcony area. "Who'd you place your bet on?"

"Gladio and I are going for the Gigantoad." The blonde cameraman grinned. "He's gonna squish that little dude!"

With the bets placed, the beasts were released from their cages and into the arena. Roars, cheers, and loud sounds from various trumpets filled the stadium. Noctis gritted his teeth as he watched Lightning and Prompto's bet. The Tonberry was tiny compared to the Gigantoad.

"A kitchen knife." Ignis mused. "Wonder if it's a culinary battle he wants."

"I somehow doubt that." The Prince chuckled nervously.

As the battle commenced, with loud cheers from everyone, and occasionally one from Ignis, only the Tonberry and Gigantoad were left. Tonberries are known for their patience when attacking, striking when the enemy is at its most vulnerable or unguarded. It was clear who the winner was going to be as the Gigantoad kept attacking, using up its energy and tiring itself. When the Tonberry finally attacked, its knife was encased in purple, glowing energy and claimed victory.

As Prompto fell to his knees and Gladio scowled in disappointment, Noctis and Ignis cheered at their victory. Lightning smiled, pleased with herself at gaining Noctis' money back and proving a now-disgruntled Prompto wrong, who she honestly thought needed to be brought down a notch or two. "Never underestimate an enemy, no matter what the size."

When the amount of their winnings came unto the electronic panel, the Prince stared at it then shifted to her, his mouth open as he realized she earned back twice the money he had lost. "Lightning!" He shouted excitedly and glomped her into a hug. Before he could even think, the words were already passed his lips. "I love you." He blurted out.

She simply smirked. "I know."


	6. The Ever Regal Regalia

**The Ever Regal Regalia**

_Based (loosely) on a side quest given by Cindy in Chapter 2 of FFXV._

_**AN: For fun, I suggest listening to Cindy's theme while reading this. I swear it'll be worth it.** _

* * *

The sun started to set as the Prince and his retinue made their way back to Hammerhead. Sweaty, dirty, and exhausted from their journey on foot to retrieve the car wax, they were met with an unusual site in front of the garage. The scene caused Gladio's voice to rumble deeply, the tone making Noctis almost shiver. "Well, I'll be. And I thought the desert couldn't get any hotter."

With a low, wolf whistle, Prompto picked up his slacked jaw and fished out his camera. This was just too good to pass up. It had Ignis fiddling with his glasses, cleaning the lenses with the fabric of his shirt and putting them on once more as if he thought he witnessed a mirage. While Noctis pulled at the neck of his shirt, which suddenly began to feel too tight. As the four males watched the scene between the two females, it seemed that time had slowed down.

Her golden skin exposed in all its glory, Cindy had rid her yellow, cropped jacket and clad in a red bikini top. She giggled with a water hose in hand. Her thumb pressed at the hose's opening and the water sprayed all over the place, including the stoic Glaive. Lightning, who ditched her Glaive coat, settled on only her sleeveless turtleneck that clung tightly to her skin. With pale and milky skin uncovered, her toned arms rose as she feebly tried to shield herself from the spray. Her face contorted in amusement and a chuckle escaped her lips.

At a flick of her wrist, Lightning summoned a  _watera_ , which resulted in a drenched female mechanic. Cindy countered by releasing her thumb from the hose's opening, subjecting the Glaive to the full force of a water jet. Soaked to the bone and pieces of pink hair flat on her face, Lightning's leather outfit clung to her every curve more than before. She laughed refreshingly, a sound the Prince had not heard in a long time.

"Looks like we got an audience." Cindy grinned and waved her hand. "Hey there, Prince!"

"And what are you two lovely ladies doing?" Gladio swooped in, garnering attention from the mechanic.

"Givin' the ole girl a wash." Cindy replied, donning on her jacket as she felt a chilly, evening breeze. "Poor thing ain't as shiny as she is with all the dust lyin' around."

"Hey." Lightning greeted, running her fingers through wet hair, combing it up and away from her face. The action left Noctis frozen as he witnessed a different side of Lightning, who always kept a part of her face covered due to her hair's natural style.

"H-hey." He said back with a sheepish hand rubbing the back of his neck and looked away. Without hair framing her face, the color of her pale blue eyes were more intense than usual. "You've been busy." He nodded towards the Regalia. Everything from the windows to wheels were spick and span, except for the front.

"Mm, yeah." She replied and walked forward, bending to pick up the bucket of soapy water, in which the Prince coughed and looked away again. Her bodysuit was not helping with his situation. He could only watch as she dipped a rag in the bucket and proceeded to wipe the Regalia's windshield. As she bent once more, he saw Prompto's flushed face behind her, both eyes and mouth wide open.

"So, you found that car wax?" Lightning grunted a bit as she stretched to wipe the upper portion of the windshield. Noctis watched her toned arm, the muscles working beautifully, and his eyes travelled to her form, back arching as he stammered. "Y-yeah. The daemons were a bit troublesome."

She raised an eyebrow. "You sure you're not injured or anything? You look stiff." As she finished washing the front, she proceeded to the hood of the car, bending almost at a 90-degree which made her arched back more noticeable. He swallowed, throat feeling as bone dry as the desert. "Just tired. It was a bit far on foot."

"You rely on the Regalia too much." She scoffed, a bit amused. "I'm sure Gladio enjoyed the small detour."

"Prompto wouldn't stop complaining."

"I'm sure." Lightning replied as she rinsed the hood with the water hose. Cindy happily bounced to her side, holding a red bucket of the car wax they found and wanting to service the Regalia immediately. Popping the hood open, the two females gathered close and inspected the engine and parts underneath.

Prompto and Gladio stood next to Noctis as they watched the women work. "Man, am I dreaming?" The blonde cameraman sighed blissfully, while the King's Shield countered, "Oh, I hope I'm not."

"There's just something hot about women and cars." Prompto continued in a somewhat euphoric state.

"Said women are drenched as well." Ignis suddenly appeared behind them and Noctis spun around to look at him in horror. His advisor  _never_ made quips about these kinds of topics.

Gladio whistled lowly and teased. "Iggy likes what he sees."

"I think we all do." He replied in a murmur, adjusting his glasses as if to get a better look. "There's no harm in spectating."

"I can't believe this." Noctis nearly groaned as his friends created an awkward situation that was borderline voyeuristic. With nothing else to say, he continued to watch the two females, mainly his Glaive. She tucked a damp string of hair behind the ear and bent down on the hood, her strong arms flexing as they supported her weight. His stomach flipped at the realization she was damn attractive, and she wasn't even doing it on purpose.

Pursing her lips, she did something with Cindy's instructions and he was almost in awe with how every muscle in her body was dedicated to the task. He was entranced with how she licked her lips and bit on her bottom lip. "Uh-oh." Gladio sang at his side, voice still in teasing mode. "Lover boy's got it bad." He ignored his Shield's jibes as he was totally transfixed on Lightning.

The spell was broken as Cindy slammed the hood shut, slapping her palms together which was a sign that her work was done. "Now that I've slapped some of this wax in your car, y'all be glidin' down the road and saving gas too."

"I greatly and deeply appreciate your work, ladies." Ignis came by and inspected the Regalia, shiny, sleek, and beautiful. "She is looking as regal as ever."

"We're really grateful, Cindy." Gladio thanked and went to inspect the newly cleaned car, while Prompto began to take pictures.

"Thanks a lot." Noctis said genuinely, lightly squeezing her shoulder.

"It was my pleasure, Prince. Lightnin's been a huge help. I have half a mind to hire her. But I figure, you wouldn't have liked that." The belle of the body shop gave him a cheeky smile and when she winked,  _Eos help him_ , she just knew. "Glad you enjoyed the show. If she were a car, she'd be a pretty damn fine one."

He groaned once more. "Not you, too."

She giggled. Her eyes travelled to Lightning, who was currently rubbing a towel in her hair. "The look you had is like when Paw-paw sees a mighty, fine car."

"She's not a car."

"That she ain't, but I know love when I see it." She winked once more and stretched an arm above her head. "Hey, Light!" She called out. "Wanna grab some grub?"

Laying the towel around her neck, Lightning gave her a small smile. "Sure. I'm hungry." As Cindy nearly skipped to the Glaive's side, she wrapped an arm around Lightning's and made their way to Takka's Pit Stop. But halfway there, Lightning turned around and looked Noctis in the eye. "You coming?"

His body moved before his mind could think and his mouth could speak. It was then Noctis realized, he could never say no to anything she asked.


	7. Ebony

**Ebony**

_Based on Ignis' favorite brand of coffee._

_**AN:** _ _Subtle mention of Lightis. Mainly Ignis x Lightning. Enjoy~_

* * *

Lightning shivered slightly as a chilly breeze passed by. Perched on the edge of the Emmelle Haven, she dangled her legs off the rock overlooking the desert and Longwythe Peak. She watched as small dust storms danced like currents in the ocean. Overall, it was a pleasant sight. Quiet and peaceful, the world still sleeping as the dawn is yet to break.

She heard a small clatter behind her, but she wasn't startled. She knew only one person who would be up as early as her. A tin mug entered her view. "Ebony?"

"Thank you, Ignis." Lightning took it in her hands, warming them up and took a sip. Oh, that was some good java. "I swear you're the only one in all of Eos who knows how I like my coffee."

The man chuckled as he seated himself next to her. "Well, it helps that we have similar tastes."

A comfortable silence was shared between them, with the occasional sip of Ebony. The two rarely spoke to each other outside of the frequent group banters, though confided in each other concerning strategies and politics, but there was no need to. They had a mutual understanding, like being on the same page, and, oddly, silence was one of their ways of communication.

A few moments later, Lightning spoke up, a bit teasing. "So, it's rare for you to share your stash with me. What's on your mind?"

Taking his sip of coffee to clear his throat, he replied. "I just wanted to thank you, Lightning."

Her eyebrows created the tiniest crease. "For what?"

"For always being there for Noct. Believing, supporting, and protecting him." He said in a soft murmur. "You've always given everything for his well being." He paused and Lightning was surprised that his voice can go any more tender. "You've always given him everything I can't. And I appreciate that."

At his words, rare and deep, a light blush appeared on the stoic Glaive's cheeks. "That was rather sudden." Very sudden. "What brought all this on?"

The royal advisor shrugged. "Just a revelation. And a chance to thank you before… Well, before I don't get the chance to."

Another silence, this time one that was more tense. Both of them aware that the path they were on was a dangerous one, one that defies promises, and one that was ruled by fate's hand. But if there was one promise, one wish that they can make, it would be that their Prince would ascend to his rightful throne.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Ignis suddenly asked, breaking the tension.

"Oh yeah." A small smile appeared on her lips, then she shook her head. "That really wasn't a good first impression. You thought I was a boy."

He spluttered at the time of his mug and this time color rose on his cheeks. "That short hairstyle was rather convincing."

She gave him a look, one that was usually directed at Prompto whenever he said something stupid. "Even though my hair was pink?"

"You beat Gladio in a spar." He explained as if that was reason enough to assume she was a boy. It was rather shocking seeing someone her size take down a behemoth like Gladio. "And you had a very… rugged attitude when you were younger. A boyish charm."

She scoffed. "Hm, thanks."

He tried for sincerity. "My apologies."

She shrugged, completely unoffended, and played along. "You're twelve years overdue. But I'll accept it."

With their cups of Ebony finished, the day's first light began to peek through. "The sun's almost up." Ignis said.

"Mm, yeah."

"A new dawn. A new day." He said solemnly. "Who knows what will happen?"

She turned her head to look at him and Ignis could only stare at her pale blue eyes. There was a time when those eyes were cold, lonely, and angry. But now, all he could see was warmth, strength, and comradeship. "We can only hope that everything's going to be okay. That we're going to be okay."

With those words, Ignis believed, truly believed, they were going to be okay.


	8. The Prophesied Hour

**The Prophesied Hour**

_Based on the end of Chapter 13 of FFXV._

_Tumblr Prompt Request: I love you, please don't go._

* * *

"Claire."

"Noctis."

True names were spoken. For a moment, they set duty aside. For the first time, in a long time, they were just Noctis and Claire. Not King and Glaive. Unburdened by their given roles in this world. To let fate's wheel turn a few more cycles before the prophesied time is to come. The world waited for ten years, it can wait for a few more minutes.

They stood in front of the throne room. Literally standing upon death's door. They remembered the day it all started, clear as if it were yesterday. Summoned by King Regis to escort the Prince to Altissia. It was supposed to be a simple task. In Lightning's book, it was to be an uncomplicated escort mission, while in Noctis', a road trip with friends.

If they only knew back then.

He sighed, weary and tired, like he wants to go to sleep. Though they both knew, it would be an eternal slumber. "I need you to leave." Blood will be spilled tonight. The Draconian had showed him. "I don't want you to witness this."

She let out a breath. It was difficult. Through the years, she was always by his side. To let him go now, alone, hurt more than any wound she has ever received. She had protected him for all his life. But even if she had all the power in the world, she cannot protect him from this.

He senses her protest. "You know I have to do this." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I must."

She looked at him, pale blue eyes to his darker ones. She knew. Eos, she knew this must be done. His eyes looked spent, however they showed his desire to finish this once and for all. With those determined eyes, she knew he was slipping through her fingers.

He slipped away once, she refused to let him slip again.

In this moment, Lightning chose to be selfish. For once in her life, she stopped the gears of logic and reason turning in her head. She let herself be irrational and shameless. The complete opposite of who she was as a person. She felt naked and vulnerable as she laid her soul bare.

"I love you." She let out, breathless, tender,and breaking. Fisting his wrist near her shoulder, her entire body shook as if the Glacian herself stood beside her. "Please don't go." She pleaded, her voice and eyes flowing with more emotions Noctis had seen from her than in his entire life. She clutched his other hand desperately. He felt his heart break from every word she said. "I can't lose you again. I just got you back."

She had loved and lost, over and over again. One more, she shuddered at the thought, one more and she swears she would be thrown into the void. The world had not seen the dawn for ten years. In her eyes, dawn or no dawn, it would make no difference even if Noctis has passed.

His hand gripped her jaw, his fingers curled into her hair and he gave her their first and final kiss. There was no softness, no warmth, and no joy. There were tastes of despair, sadness, and longing. But, never regret.

"You're a cruel man." She sighed over his lips, breathing in the same air as he did.

"I know." He offered a silent apology, pressing their foreheads together. This woman before him, he never deserved her. What she deserved was a future, a bright and normal one, unclouded by war and violence. Perhaps, even one with love, even if it weren't with him. "I wish things were different, Claire." He struggled to maintain self-control. If he claimed her lips one more time, he would never walk away.

She knew the time drew near, so her mind went into overdrive, trying to memorize his face. "We'll see each other again, Noctis. I'll make sure of it." Impossible promises, but they have always defied the impossible.

He chuckled, forcing down a sob as his chest began to tighten. "I love you." He choked out, staring into her one last time. He needed to walk away, right now. It was for the best.

So he turned around, breaking their embrace and never looking back. His footsteps echoed as he walked into the throne room. With shaky hands, Lightning clutched the door handles of the chamber and pulled them to a close.

As if all the strength were sapped from her bones, her whole body leaned towards the door, forehead flat against the cold marble and she allowed herself to shed tears for the first time in ten years.

* * *

_**AN:** Title inspired by Bahamut's speech. His monologue was so good!_


	9. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the gameplay element of camping in FFXV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt Request: Stay here tonight.

Lightning's eyes snapped open as she felt the first drop of rain on her cheek. The night sky was unusually murky as the clouds obstructed the moon and stars. Another drop fell and then another until it turned into a light drizzle.

She sighed, shifting the hood of the sleeping bag over her head and sat upright. Immediately, she felt a headache on its way. This was going to be troublesome. With the way those clouds looked, it was going to be a complete downpour tonight, and soon.

She glanced at the tent beside her, a few feet away, and she could hear the muffled snores of Gladio and Prompto. Earlier in the evening, Ignis inquired about the weather from a Coernix Station. The shopkeeper claimed with brimming confidence that tonight's forecast was as clear as day. She scoffed at the memory of the shopkeeper's face, what a load of Behemoth dung. Thanks to the information that was yet to be proven false, the Prince and his retinue settled at a haven in the middle of the Alstor Slough, near the Neeglyss Pond.

When they weren't sleeping in a motel or a caravan, they would camp in havens. If the weather was fine, Lightning would sleep outside with her sleeping bag while the boys were in the tent. It was something Noctis protested. He reasoned it was inappropriate, ungentlemanly he once said with a flushed face, to let a woman sleep outside. However, she concluded that it was part of her job as his Glaive, making a point that sleeping outside was the first line of defense if something were to happen. Though reluctant, the boys eventually agreed while Ignis added that it was more appropriate to separate four males and a female when sleeping.

From the corner of her eye, she saw the dim light of a lamp turn on in the tent. She heard some shuffling noise until the unzipping of the tent and, to her surprise, the head of a sleepy Prince popped out.

"Light?" Noctis called out, a bit groggily.

Still in her sleeping bag to avoid getting drenched from the rain, which just started to pour heavier, she wormed her way to the tent's opening. "Hey."

"I heard the rain." He blinked a few times as he tried to make out her face. "If I knew, we would've stayed at a caravan."

She shrugged, cocooning herself in the sleeping bag. "It's no one's fault."

"Stay here tonight." He said, opening up the tent carefully to not disturb the others.

"Noct-"

"Don't be ridiculous." He cut her off. "There's no way I'm letting you stay out here."

She opened her mouth to get a word in but he wouldn't have any of it. "And don't even think about suggesting to go to the Regalia. The daemons are out, I won't risk it." He sighed. "Just get in the damn tent, Light."

A soft laugh escaped her lips. "Okay, Princess." She shuffled out of her bag, maneuvering into the tent without getting the inside nor herself wet and left the bag outside. Crawling in all fours, she stepped on the spaces between Gladio and Prompto's legs. "Don't get your panties in a twist." She muttered as she passed Noctis by.

"I have half a mind to leave you out there." He zipped up the tent close, being careful not to hit Ignis. "But lucky for you, I'm feeling rather generous tonight."

Settling on the far end of the tent, they both managed to fit in the space. Clicking the lamp off, they huddled together into a comfortable position. Her head faced his chest while his rested on a folded arm and the other arm pulled up the blanket to cover them both. She moved closer, barely touching him and finding warmth she would never find in a sleeping bag.

As the rain poured harder, it created a rhythm that induced them to slumber. But before she could allow sleep to take over, Lightning needed to get something off her chest.

"Hey, Noct."

"Hm?" He mumbled.

Her lips curled into a smile. "Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I've always wanted to do a Lightis camping scene.


	10. The Citadel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the hybrid castle-skyscraper where the Royal Family and the Crystal resides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt Request: I wouldn't change a thing about you.
> 
> AN: Timeline will take place pre-FFXV story, basically during Brotherhood. Enjoy~

Open Citadel Day.

An annual event where parts of the Citadel, mainly the large courtyard, are opened to the public. This festive event hosts various kinds of entertainments, merchandise, and food. Due to the amount of people flooding in, the issue of public safety was of utmost importance during yesterday's discussion within the council, thus it's business as usual for the Kingsglaive.

While the Glaives were assigned a portion in the security grid, it didn't stop them from looking around or trying out the various foods available. The Glaives stood out like sore thumbs, making their presence known in an all black attire and frock coats. With a confident stride, Lightning patrolled her area. A small smile etched on her face as she watched families and children enjoy the event.

The atmosphere felt great. The faint sound of music, laughters from the crowd, colorful confetti falling everywhere, the weather bright, sunny, and perfect, and the smell of food permeated her nose. Everything was going well and she was determined to let it stay that way.

Suddenly, she felt a breeze past the back of her neck. However, she knew that particular brush of wind from anywhere and she called out a name before even turning around to look. "Noct?"

"Hey, Light." The Prince greeted cheerily. He wore a casual outfit that consisted of a jacket, jeans, and a black cap. The cap usually indicated he was hiding from the public due to his noticeable hair. "You on duty?"

She nodded, slowing down her stride to walk beside him, then asked curiously. "How'd you know I was here?" She hadn't told any of the guys where she was stationed and the Citadel was rather large.

Noctis rubbed a hand at his neck. "A little birdie told me."

She sighed, knowing only one person who would d know her exact location. "Nyx." She said the name with a flat tone. She was going to have a nice long chat with the Glaive about disclosing sensitive and classified information. But for now, it can wait.

"Have you explored the grounds yet?" She asked as they walked pass vendors and food stalls.

"Mm, not yet." He replied, mildly distracted by the array of street food.

"You haven't eaten." Lightning stated, knowing from his stance and the way he stared at the food. And knowing him, he probably didn't have money on him. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the spoiled prince, she stopped at a certain stall and paid the vendor for three Semur skewers and an accompanying frothy drink. "Here." She handed Noctis two of the skewers and grabbed two straws.

"Thanks." He said gratefully, forgetting his manners and talked with his mouth full. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Starve." She gave him an amused smile before biting into her skewer and taking a sip of the drink. Feeling quite thirsty from having his first bite of food for the day, Noctis also took a sip of the cool Galahdian drink.

Almost spluttering the drink, he felt a bulky arm wrap around his shoulders and nearly groaned. "Great. You found me. Thanks, you guys." In response to his sarcastic tone, the muscular arm tightened around the Prince's neck.

"Are we interrupting something?" Gladio asked suggestively, mocking without sympathy. "So sorry."

"Lightning!" Prompto sang, while taking a bite out of her skewer.

"Noct, you can't wander off." Ignis warned, crossing his arms. "A reminder: even though the public areas of the Citadel are limited, you still need to be careful where you go."

"Yeah, yeah." He waved it off dismissively. "Excuse me for wanting to stroll solo."

"Iggy was getting pretty worried about you." Prompto said as he tried to steal another bite, to which Lightning sighed and allowed the blonde to eat the rest.

"Prompto, we agreed to keep that between us."

The Prince sighed and asked his adviser. "Do I still have time?"

"Yes, but not much."

"Great. The four of us will accompany Light in her patrol while looking around the grounds." Noctis turned to the Glaive. "Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah. I don't see why not." She shrugged. "I could use the company."

"It's settled then." The Prince smiled. His neck found relief as Gladio's arm no longer rested on him. The large man was found at a nearby stall and rumbled appreciatively. "Woah, nice. They've got booze, too."

"Now's not the time for drinking, Gladio." Ignis said, although he went over and inspected the variety of bottles.

For the next few minutes, they walked around, inspecting the stalls, food, and small shows being performed. Prompto had his camera out, taking pictures of literally everything. Ignis perused over the food, collecting information as he jotted notes on a pad. Gladio looked at all the merchandise and flirted with a couple women here and there. While Noctis and Lightning tried out some games and everything else. The Prince made sure that she was having fun, but not too much since she was still on duty.

"Noct, it's time to get going." Ignis said as Noctis finished a shooting game. He sighed as he looked at the score, the highest record being Lightning's while Prompto was, to the gunman's dismay, one point behind.

"Do I have to?" He asked, almost in a childish whine, not really wanting to go.

"You skipped out the last few years." Ignis pointed out. "His Majesty wants you to be there this time."

"Alright." He sighed again and turned to Lightning. "I'll see you later."

She looked at him in confusion, wondering where he was going but decided not to question it. "Okay." With a wave, he left with Ignis and Gladio in tow until they disappeared into the crowd.

"Iggy said he's gotta greet the crowd with the King." Prompto appeared behind her, answering her unsaid question with a cotton candy in hand. "Wanna watch him?"

"Yeah, sure."

Prompto found a spot a far ways from the Citadel entrance but they could still clearly see the large balcony just above it. They stood in the sea of people who also gathered to look at the King and Prince. As the clock struck at twelve noon, the crowd cheered as two dark, prominent figures appeared on the balcony.

"King Regis!"

"Prince Noctis!"

"The Prince is so handsome!"

"We love you, Prince Noctis!"

"Prince Noctis has become a very dignified young man."

However, the chants and cries from the people felt muffled as they entered Lightning's ear.

"Woah." Prompto commented, a bit breathless, beside her after taking a picture. "It's like he's a whole different person"

Lightning looked up to Noctis in awe. The Prince stood tall and an authoritative aura emanated from him. He wore an all black suit, looking very dignified, as one man said, and handsome. Everything was sharp and refined, all tailor made for the Prince. He held a small smile, like his father, and waved at the crowd.

She silently agreed with Prompto. There he stood at the balcony, wearing a dashing suit that fit him perfectly and kingly. Far from the lazy, sleepy Noctis they know. He was a fit for royalty.

With this revelation, she became more aware of her position on the ground, squeezed in between people while Noctis stood at a higher ground, a higher place she can never reach. The space between them suddenly seemed large and a gap impossible to close.

She felt a bit queasy at the thought, overwhelmed by the large distance between their standings, literally and figuratively. Noctis was a Prince, and eventually he would become a King who would rule over Insomnia and guide its people filled with hopes and dreams. She thought about the future and wondered if she would still be able to remain at his side.

What she didn't notice was Prompto staring intently at her. From the look of it, he knew what she was thinking, but he didn't press in on the issue. He knew because he felt the same way. He was a mere commoner without royal blood, just like Lightning. It was different with Ignis and Gladio since their families have served the Lucis Caelum blood for generations. From amongst their group, he related to Lightning the most.

As the ceremony ended, the crowds dispersed once more and stayed to enjoy the festivities. Lightning and Prompto walked back to her station in silence, with the air a bit tense between them.

"Hey, Light. I've got a question." Prompto started with hesitance. "Do you sometimes wish Noct wasn't a prince?"

She remained silent, continuing to walk and Prompto wasn't sure if she heard him. So he opened his mouth, about to ask again, but he was cut off by her voice, her tone equivalent to a winter in Insomnia.

"Ask me that question again and I'll rip your tongue out."

The question wasn't an easy yes or no. However, Lightning thought Prompto deserved an answer. After all, they were both the same. So she stopped walking and turned to look at the Citadel, the large tower served as a reminder of their status.

"No matter how much time we spend with him, the truth will never change. We'll always be far away from Noctis." She gave him the harsh truth. After a pause, she shifted to look at Prompto, who stared at her with wide eyes from her admission. "But even so, I wouldn't change a thing about him." She allowed herself a small smile. "Because in the end, he's worth it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: A bit sad we can't explore Insomnia / Citadel in the game. We have a little mention of Nyx and the recipeh that was available in the Assassin's Festival DLC. Though I don't know the name of that frothy drink. The casual outfit is the as in the game except without that hideous vest. The suit Noctis is wearing is what he wears endgame. It's the same one he wears in the versus ffxiii somnus scene. (He's so fine, how can you not?) And I love love love exploring and exploiting the dynamics between commoner / royalty. For sure going to explore this relationship more with Lightis. Also, we got a bit of Lightning x Prompto at the end. And I tweaked the prompt a bit hahaha.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed reading this one. I had fun writing it.


End file.
